


Ushijinyan

by Bagarella25



Series: Wakatoshi is a Good Boy [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cat Ears, Dorks in Love, M/M, Sexy Underwear, Ushijima Wakatoshi is a Good Significant Other, Ushijima Wakatoshi is a good boy, hotel room, unisex underwear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 08:07:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30035628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bagarella25/pseuds/Bagarella25
Summary: Tooru wants to have sex. Wakatoshi is dense.
Relationships: Oikawa Tooru & Ushijima Wakatoshi, Oikawa Tooru/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Series: Wakatoshi is a Good Boy [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2209494
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	Ushijinyan

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! It's me again!
> 
> This fic is the very first part of the Wakatoshi is a Good Boy serie. This part is rated M but the the rest of the serie will be rated E.
> 
> The second part will be up very soon <3.
> 
> BIG thank you to [Griz](https://twitter.com/hornyowlboi) for beta!!!

“You’ve been a bad boy Ushiwaka-kun~” Tooru says with a mischievous grin to the man reading a magazine on their hotel bed. He’s putting on his favorite pair of latex gloves and lets go of the sleeved part with a calculated  _ snap _ on his wrist. “I will have to punish you.”

Wakatoshi looks up at him from his reading and blinks several times before adjusting the glasses on his nose.  _ Right, he has no idea what’s happening _ . Tooru heaves a mental sigh as once again, he will have to work for it.

After so many years spent with someone like Wakatoshi, you learn to read within the lines. But if Tooru is honest the blinking gave him away, of course. He tends to do that when he encounters a situation beyond his comprehension. He is a blinker. 

Tooru drops a knee onto the bed and crawls toward his lover. Maybe Wakatoshi will understand if Tooru is more… direct. He snatches the magazine from Wakatoshi’s hands and smirks, then throws it off somewhere on the carpeted floor.

“Are you ready for your punishment baby?”

“Tooru, I’m only twenty four days younger than you.” Wakatoshi says with the same stern tone he would use to order food, describe a flower or say  _ I love you _ . “I think you’re misusing the suffix  _ kun _ and,” Tooru sits back on his knees, knowing what is coming, “If I did something to upset you, I would like to apologize and I will do anything to repair what I have done to yo-.”

Tooru doesn’t hear the end of the sentence because of the loud groan he utters before climbing out of bed. Wakatoshi looks at him with a quizzical stare. Tooru crosses his arms on his chest.

“You didn’t even  _ realize _ I was trying to be sexy,” he huffs. “Can’t you read a room?” It is a rhetorical question. Wakatoshi can’t, in fact, read a room; and yes, it is one of the things Tooru loves about his partner. He even finds it cute on occasions, but not right now, when he is in the middle of what could be a promising sex play time.

They are finally alone in this  _ expensive _ hotel room, rented by Tooru’s agency for a photoshoot in Hakodate. They haven’t seen each other in  _ two weeks _ . It’s one of the rarest times their schedules perfectly match. They’re used to it, they’re both renowned athletes with a lot of obligations like photoshoots or fan meetings.

So for once Tooru has completed his duty and Wakatoshi has a weekend off. Tooru wants to make the most of this given opportunity to finally,  _ finally _ spend some time with his partner. And a little help from the said partner wouldn’t hurt.

Tooru waits for Wakatoshi’s answer, taping a rubber coated finger on his bicep, the tacky material sticking awkwardly to his pristine button up. His lover blinks,  _ again _ .

“I-” Wakatoshi begins to say but stops right away. Another blink.

“I’m sorry, Tooru,” he finally says. “Now I can see that, indeed, you are wearing your favorite pair of latex gloves.”

“Yes!” Tooru exclaims more loudly than he had wanted. Except that he has  _ every  _ right to be annoyed at his ever so clueless lover,  _ especially _ at a time like this. “I wanted to make you feel good, but you killed the mood Waka-chan.” He whines.

“But you said you wanted to punish m-”

“Toshi!” Tooru erupts suddenly, pissed by Wakatoshi’s infernal obliviousness of the .

Wakatoshi blinks apologetically behind his reading glasses and for a second Tooru is ashamed for scolding him, but he quickly realizes their afternoon is ruined and he is mad again at Wakatoshi.

“I’m gonna take a shower,” He announces while taking off his gloves and throwing them dramatically on the ground.

* * *

When he comes back from the bathroom, Tooru has calmed down. Wakatoshi  _ is _ dense and oblivious but Tooru fully committed to it a long time ago. He also knows Wakatoshi won’t take the grudge of his tantrum against himself. He just loves Tooru that much. Or at least he knows him so well he knows Tooru has already moved on.

So he enters the bedroom shirtless, pretty confident on what effect his perfect-and-almost-naked-emphasis-on-the-naked body and his perfect-bouncing-brunette-curls still dripping from the shower will have on his man.

“So where were we-”

He is about to strategically throw his head back to fakely remove his hair from his forehead like in those horny shampoo commercials, when the sight of what is waiting for him on the bed reaches his eyes.

“I have also brought some recreational erotic items I wanted to try with you.” Wakatoshi says to explain his attire.

His glasses are gone, he is lying on his side, his head supported by one hand and looks up to Tooru with his usual stern expression, not even blushing, while he is wearing a complete gear of red laced underwear. Well, underwear is a big word considering not one part of his body is covered by any actual material. The outfit is composed of very well placed thin elastic straps framing each  _ interesting _ part of Wakatoshi’s body while a delicate sash of crimson lace flowers, attached to the straps, is cascading from his right shoulder to his left hip and blooms over his thigh.

Tooru is still staring when Wakatoshi snaps his attention back, “I have something else.” Wakatoshi picks up something Tooru can’t recognize in front of him and gets off the bed. Tooru watches him slowly coming toward him. “But I don’t know how to put them on so I will require your help.” He shows what he is holding and Tooru almost faints. “I apologize if it spoils the surprise effect I was planning on achieving.”

Wakatoshi, his lover, his partner, his everything, the love of his life, is handing him a pair of brown hair-clip cat ears.

Tooru’s jaw drops and he grabs the ears slowly, almost mechanically, processing what is happening. Wakatoshi bends slightly forward and Tooru tuttes mentally,  _ why does he have to brag over the five centimeters height difference he has on me every chance he gets _ ? But he comforts himself knowing that at least both of them know who has the bigger dick.

Tooru puts on the first ear and he exhales, it feels like the first gush of air he took since he laid his eyes on Wakatoshi all laced up earlier. His breath hits Wakatoshi’s forehead and the latter looks up.

“Y-you are gorgeous Wakatoshi.” Tooru swallows heavily and puts on the second ear.

“Considering your stutter and the use of my first name, I assume my gift is satisfactory.”

Tooru hates that that bastard knows how to read him so easily.

“Yes it is.” He breathes.

Wakatoshi leans back and turns around, and heads back toward the bed. Tooru’s gaze drops to his lover’s ass and he chokes on his spit.  _ The mother fucker’s wearing an actual tail _ . It’s a furry cord attached by two safety pins to the junction of the thong part of the outfit and the hip straps. It sways elegantly when Wakatoshi turns around at the gurgling sound. He eyes Tooru from head to toes and raises an eyebrow. Tooru is frozen in place, the athlete looks insanely gorgeous with all his molded-by-the-gods muscles perfectly framed with the red lace. Wakatoshi blinks seductively.

“The website where I bought the animal ears also insisted on something the customer should try.” He says and Tooru swears he had dropped his voice a few tones lower with the sole purpose of making him half hard.

Tooru takes his time before saying anything this time, as he doesn’t trust his ability to talk anymore.

“What?” He inquires with what he hopes sounds like a poised and detached tone.

Wakatoshi raises his fists on both side of his chin, like a boxing position but lower, then he cocks his head to the side and says with his deepest voice:

“Nyan.”

**Author's Note:**

> [Here's my Twitter for posting updates.](https://twitter.com/Bagarella25)
> 
> [Here's my other fic featuring Ushijima and Oikawa.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26045539)
> 
> [Here's my ongoing multichapter BokuAkaKuroKen fic.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24022984/chapters/57796966)


End file.
